Desperate
by Golden Snowflake
Summary: He's nothing but a plaything to her. But to the Dark Ace, his master is so much more.


"Master," he choked out, forehead pressed against hers as her black nails dug into his shoulders and she hissed his name.

Gasping for breath, he opened his eyes. She was glorious. Her skin glowed in the dim light and her eyelashes twitched as she inhaled. God, he was obsessed with her.

"Oh," she half said, panting. Her fingers dug into his shoulder blades like ten tiny pinpricks. The sound of her voice sent tiny slivers of ice down his hot spine and his stare moved to her mouth. Her hair billowed out around her like a black halo and the cords stood out in her neck as she breathed out. "Th-that … was amazing, Ace."

Her compliment made his pounding heart seem to slide a little higher in his chest.

Yet as it did, the rest of his body felt like it was sinking. He hated this part. Her next words would be of polite indifferent dismissal. He'd slide out of her, watching her lean her head back and make a small sound in her throat without parting her lips. The cold air would dig into him like knives as he slipped out of her bed, afraid of looking back. The ground felt like it was rising up around the chasm he was slipping into. It was always like that.

The girl's small chest rose and fell as her body declined toward its normal rhythm. He hoped the sound he made as his eyes wandered down her stomach was camouflaged by his panting. The idea of stopping this now made him hurt inside. Dammit, he wanted to hiss. Dammit. But he couldn't, of course.

"Ahh-" she shifted beneath him, the softness of her insides making the moan in his mouth so hard to swallow that it hurt. "My, Ace…"

His heart stopped slowing. This wasn't right. _Hold off a little longer,_ he begged wordlessly.

Maybe if he told her he wasn't having sex with anyone else, she'd let him stay. Maybe he could tell her he didn't _want_ to have sex with anyone else. That he couldn't stop thinking about her. That every time she pouted in disgust, he wanted to bite her full bottom lip. That her voice wouldn't stop interrupting his sleep.

_Please_ let me stay, he begged.

"Oh," she whispered, loosening her grip on his shoulders and sliding her hands down the lean muscle of his back. He screwed his eyes shut before they could roll back in his head, his brow furrowing as he fought the urge to groan. "God, Ace."

If he had to pull out of her now, he feared he'd die. Her slender fingers tickled the skin at the base of his spine and he felt the dissipating heat sliding down toward his groin. He didn't know how to bear it if she made him need her again. He opened his eyes, and her glorious violet gaze was burning into his.

He watched her bruised lips open, ignoring the fluttering of his heart.

"Don't leave."

The static in his mind disappeared.

His throat closed up and he fought it open. "M-Master?"

"Stay here with me," she murmured softly. She slid one hand around his hip and back up his stomach. Her eyes flicked down to his throat as he swallowed tensely, fighting the sensations she was very consciously creating. Dammit, he thought again. He didn't like his need of her being so obvious. So vulnerably obvious.

"Yes, Master," he managed, trying to keep his voice even. "As you wish."

"Mmmm," she hummed delightedly, sitting up a little and fixing him in her bewitching stare. The world seemed to freeze. He knew he'd almost gasped.

The girl's eyes slid down to his open mouth, then back up to his wide eyes. Her thick eyelashes slid over her pupils like dark curtains as she closed them, and as her nails ran over his chest she pressed her full lips to his and slid her tongue into his mouth.

A growl rose from his chest before he could stop it and he gripped her with one hand, kissing back hungrily. Fire rose within him as her nails slid through his hair and teased the goosebumps on his back.

Her wickedly intoxicating laugh rang out as she pulled her lips from his. "You're so desperate, Dark Ace." He pulled in a tense breath as she unexpectedly slid her fingers down the back of his neck. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you're madly in love with me."

"I…" he groaned weakly. "…I'd rather not discuss it, Master."

"Oh," she responded in mock-coldness. She smirked at him as he watched her with love-blinded eyes. "All right, then."

He moaned as her mouth met his once more.

* * *

Written December 16, 2009.

Dark Ace desperately in love with Cyclonis, who's just using him for pleasure?

Delightful.

XP


End file.
